Skies of Red
by The Girl Who Massacred Angels
Summary: Sequel to Skies of Gray. Pansy is blackmailing Draco's cousin, Ron wants to kill Draco, Ara's health declines further, a visit to Queen Mab and the land of Faery, Romance, Death, Danger, Danger! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. IF ITS TO BE CONTINUED I NEED 10 REVEIW
1. Peices of You

Skies of Red  
  
  
  
A/N: this is the sequel to Skies of Gray. If you haven't read that, I don't think you'll get what this is about. when we left off in SoG, our two couples were both in the midsts if kissing. *waggles eyebrows* Now we add Sirius, Snape, Vegas, Halo, Itchar, Deacon, Dameon and another new character. Hmmm. Should be interesting.  
  
  
  
Peices of You  
  
  
  
Ginny moaned softly as Draco slipped his tongue into her warm mouth. He groaned in reply and pulled her closer, hands roaming over her back. Neither one of them noticed the shadow that slipped away without making a sound.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
  
  
Ara's breath caught in her throat when she felt Lupin's mouth cover her's. But only for a moment. Sighing, she melted into his embrace without the slightest hesitation. When her small teeth nipped at his lower lip, Remus (A/N there really isn't any point in calling him Lupin now.) slid his tongue past her lips. Ara was well and truly caught in trap of her own making, but couldn't bring herself to hate Remus. It had all been an accident anyway. And besides, maybe this would have happened anyway. Whatever their motivation, the two were completely unaware of the figure that slipped away.  
  
Ara made a slight sound of protest when he tore his lips from hers. As they stared at each other, the rain pounding down on them, they knew that after this night, there would be no going back. Ara smiled wistfully and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring his mouth down. Groaning, he sank into her embrace.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Vegas and Halo leaned against the wall of the hallway near the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Whadda ya think?" Vegas asked softly.  
  
"They won't be back tonight." Halo replied wryly.  
  
"What about the two that saw 'em?"  
  
"they won't say anything." the girl laughed. "They can't."  
  
Vegas's eyes widened. "Do you really think so?"  
  
Halo nodded. "when have I ever been wrong?"  
  
"What about that time when you and Deacon-"  
  
"Vegas!"  
  
The taller girl sobered. "Do you really like Snape?"  
  
"do you really like Black?" Halo countered crossing her arms.  
  
"we can't fool Moonie and Icicle much longer.." Vegas tugged at her dreadlocks. "and I'm getting sick of these things."  
  
"I'm sick of my own hair." Halo complained. "It's too damn long."  
  
"Its all part of the game." Dameon said stepping from the common room. "Moonie herself is having a hard time with hers. It's growing about a foot a night."  
  
"Oh, gods." vegas breathed.  
  
"she's chosen her mate." Halo announced. "i bet you 10 Galleons that you don't know who it is either."  
  
"i'll take that bet." teh black-haired boy countered. "after all, i'm the one she talks to about these things."  
  
"all right, Mr. Smarty-pants," halo smirked and crossed her arms. "Who is it?"  
  
Dameon looked like the cat that cought the mouse. "Remus Lupin."  
  
"damn!" Halo swore. "Now I'm in debt. How am I gonna pay it off?  
  
Dameon grinned you'll find a way." He turned and sauntered off.  
  
"I hate him." Halo muttered. "Thinks he knows everything."  
  
"He does."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Pansy smiled in a way that can only be called evil. Now she had something else on Ara. If she was lucky, she'd get Draco back, that little Gryffindor out of the picture, and Ara expelled. Pansy laughed. It was turning out to be a pretty damn good day after all.  
  
  
  
A/N Pansy-Bitch is at it again. i will accept guesses for the pairings of the people I listed at the top. And I can't wait to introduce my new character.  
  
Let me know if you think I should up the rating, because there's a lot more -er- romance, than in the first story. Think about it. I have 4 other couples to get together. 


	2. Who Will Save Your Soul

Skies of Red  
  
  
  
A/N: Well. The last chapter was a doozy for me (Empress Celeste) I'm not really into doing romance but i think I did rather well. He he. I've been waiting to do this chapter since I began Skies of Gray. I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Who Will Save Your Soul  
  
  
  
Ara lifted her head from where it had been pillowed against Remus' shoulder and gazed down at his face, relaxed in sleep. She smiled rather goofily as she thought back to the night before. Remus had made love to her so tenderly, that she almost cried.  
  
Ara slid out of the large bed and reached for her silver robes, thrown over the back of a chair. She pulled them on then looked at Remus. She brushed her lips across his and left on silent feet.  
  
She wasn't surprised to see Vegas, Halo and Dameon lounging in the common room.  
  
"It's not even dawn yet!" Vegas exclaimed sitting up. "Why are you back so early?"  
  
Ara laughed. "Where's Dragon?" Halo and Vegas shared a look. Ara's eyes widened. "Already?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Dameon said lazily. "They disappeared about the same time as you and whoever-it-was, did."  
  
Halo glared at him. "Why don't you just explain exactly what it was they were doing? Hmmm?"  
  
"Nah." he shook his head. "I think she can guess."  
  
Ara threw herself down in the chair across from him. "And what about you, hmmm? Nothing better to do?"  
  
He laughed. "Nope. Not really."  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?" the brunette replied, leaning back. "You know, if I could still sleep I wouldn't be here."  
  
"That good, huh?" Dameon grinned. "I hope you aren't sore."  
  
Ara threw a green pillow at him. "Shut up!"  
  
Vegas sat back down only to jump back up. "What do you want?" she snarled at the girls' dorm.  
  
Pansy smirked and leaned against the doorframe. "Oh nothing. Just wanted to know why you're all up at four in the morning."  
  
"Doesn't concern you." Ara said mildly. "Now practice safe sex. Go fuck yourself."  
  
"What?" the other girl was confused. "What does that have to do with what you were talking about?"  
  
"Jeez Parkinson," Dameon sighed. "Don't you know a gang bang when you see one?" He laughed as he was hit by a storm of pillows. "I mean a tea party?"  
  
Pansy shrugged. Apparently now wasn't the time to bring up the topic of blackmail. "I'm going back to bed. Do you think you keep it down?"  
  
"We'll manage it somehow." Draco snapped stepping in from the hall. "Goodnight, Pansy."  
  
Sniffing, the girl turned and walked back to the dorm. Ara sat up and looked at Draco.  
  
"And where were you, hmmm?" (A/N they say that alot don't they?)  
  
"Nowhere special." he replied easily.  
  
"Then perhaps I should tell Weasel-Girl that." she laughed when Draco sat straight up from where he'd collapsed.  
  
"How the hell did you know where i was?"  
  
"Lucky guess." Ara stood and stretched. "Since we're all back now, let's go to bed."  
  
"Wait!" Draco looked startled. "Who else was gone?"  
  
The others just laughed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Ara sat down next to Vegas to eat breakfast. Vegas nudged her and nodded to the staff table. Ara glanced up and saw that Remus was missing. She shrugged and whispered. "Full moon."  
  
"Oh right." Vegas laughed. "Good timing Moonie."  
  
Ara laughed but she was blushing. "Be quiet."  
  
The two girls stood up having decided that nothing looked appetizing, and headed for their first class of the day. Divination.  
  
"So early." Professor Trelawney said mistily. "Have you come to ask my advice on something?"  
  
"Yeah." Vegas said. "How do I find out who I'm going to marry?"  
  
Ara began coughing to cover up her laughter.  
  
Trelawney ignored her and smiled at Vegas. "His name starts with S. He's an older man. Quite handsome too."  
  
"Thanks!" Vegas plopped herself down grinning. "I told you I'd marry Sirius Black." she whispered.  
  
Ara threw her silver-streaked hair over her shoulder. "My uncle's name also begins with S." she pointed out snootily.  
  
"But he's not handsome." Vegas said smugly. "She said he was handsome."  
  
"And she is full of shit."  
  
"I know. I'm just humoring her."  
  
"When did you meet Black anyway?'  
  
"I haven't."  
  
The girls burst out laughing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Ginny had only just sat down to eat when her brother jumped on her.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Ron demanded. "Your roommates said you hadn't been there at all."  
  
"I don't think it has anything to do with you." she snapped helping herself to some eggs.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with Malfoy?" he persisted. "Because I want you to stay away from him."  
  
"Yeah. Sure, Ron. Whatever you say."  
  
Harry stared down at his food, reluctant to tell Ron what he'd seen last night. Ginny and Draco in a heated embrace in the middle of the hall. He knew it would only make things worse for Ginny. She might like Malfoy now but it was just a passing thing. He hoped. "Ron leave her alone."  
  
"Is she your sister?" Ron snapped. "I don't think so. So just stay out of it!"  
  
"Ron!" Hermoine gasped. "What is wrong with you? You've been acting so strange lately."  
  
"It's almost as strange as all of Ara's closest friends being in Slytherin when truly they aren't." Dameon plopped down next to Hermoine and grinned. "Hey sweetcheeks."  
  
Halo laughed and sat next to Ron. "Dameon, don't make the Weasley-Boy blow up." she fluttered her eyelashes. "After all he's too cute to die."  
  
"Oh, please." deacon groaned, clapping a hand to his forehead. "Don't you two have anything better to do than torture unsuspecting students?"  
  
"But that's what Slytherins do." Dameon whined. "Come on, Deacon. Be a sport."  
  
"If I didn't have a hangover I would." Deacon snapped. "But I don't, so I won't."  
  
"Eek!" Dameon fell backwards, off his chair. "Halo-"  
  
"I know, idiot." she stuck out her tongue. "I thought you knew everything."  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"When you three are done fraternizing with the enemy, maybe we could make it to class on time." Draco drawled.  
  
"Two party poopers in one day!" Dameon groaned. "What a bitch is life."  
  
Draco gave Ginny one small smile before he departed with the others. Ron growled and leapt to his feet only to be pulled back down by Harry and Hermoine.  
  
"Did you see that?" he demanded. "Malfoy just smiled at my sister!"  
  
"Ron you're such an idiot." Ginny grabbed her books and stormed away.  
  
She muttered all the way to Charms, which was what she had first. She slammed her books down on a desk in the way back causing her friend Colin to jump.  
  
"Something wrong, Gin?" he asked nervously. "I didn't do anything, did I?"  
  
"No, Colin." she said. "It's Ron. He's being a jackass again."  
  
"Oh." he traced circles on the top of the desk. "What about?"  
  
"Does it matter? Ron's just being Ron." she snapped.  
  
"All right. Sorry."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
"Montgomery!"  
  
Ara snarled and spun around to face the approaching Slytherin. "What do you want, Parkinson?"  
  
The other girl smiled slyly. "Get rid of your little gang first."  
  
Ara nodded to the Elementals and Draco who scowled but disappeared. "What?"  
  
"I know where you were last night."  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"You were with a certain professor."  
  
Ara's already pale skin whitened further, making her look like a corpse. "Excuse me?"  
  
"One Professor Lupin." Pansy smiled. "You know it would look like you're 'buying' your grades if word got out that you were sleeping with a teacher."  
  
"You little bitch!" Ara grabbed her by the front of her robes and slammed her against the wall. "If you say anything, I'll cut your heart out with a spoon!"  
  
"But not before I tell everyone." Pansy said, coolly.  
  
Ara released her and stepped back. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just a little help on the tests, some homework when I need it." she straightened her robes and sneered down at the other girl.  
  
Ara sighed. "Fine. But if word still gets out-"  
  
"I know. I know." Pansy sighed. "You'll cut my heart out with a spoon. Fine. I'll keep quiet. For now." Pansy turned and practically skipped away.  
  
"What was that all about?" Wayne asked. He hadn't been with the others that Pansy had her send away.  
  
"The rat is blackmailing me." Ara growled.  
  
"She hasn't got anything on you."  
  
"Wrong." Ara stomped her tiny foot. "She's got last night hanging over my head."  
  
"How the hell did she find out about that?" Wayne demanded angrily. "We were the only ones who knew. And I know that it wasn't one of us who blabbed."  
  
"She probably overheard one of you talking."  
  
"What does she want?"  
  
"Me to let her cheat. No big deal. Totally unimaginative."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yeah." Ara shrugged. "Come on. Let's get to Herbology." 


End file.
